Water saves lives?
by Riley Carbine
Summary: Dean and Sam are on the road when they run into trouble, but not the kind they're used too. The brothers learn a lesson even if it's not spot on. One-shot takes place early season 1 for arguments sake.


**A/N: Okay this is a short story that I had to write for a class we had to use a car, a famous person, a set of something, and a liquid. I had decided to make it supernatural oriented when I first wrote it but the names were different.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own supernatural, the actors or any quotes that are in the following text, even the idea isn't original.**

This was great, nothing but miles of open road, the serenity of the country side broken only by the roar of the '67 Chevy Impala's engine and the blasting of AC/DC coming from the speakers as Back in Black played through. Dean nodded his head to the beat drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, his younger brother Sam stared at him out of the corner of his eyes a look of displeasure stretched upon his face. Dean glanced at him concern flashing in his green eyes, he reached forward turning the music into muted background noise just as Jim Morrison started singing People are Strange.

"So want to tell me what's wrong?"

Sam avoided looking up at his brother muttering, "I'm fine" he continued typing on his lab top, anything to keep him from breaking into another 'Chick-Flick' moment (as his brother referred to them). Of which involved him pouring his heart and soul only to have Dean nod uncomfortably and end the conversation. Dean sighed, if Sam didn't want to talk, then he wasn't going to force it or suffer in the current awkward silence.

He reached into the back seat pulling an old beaten up shoebox into his lap. Trading his view between the road and the box he rummaged through the set of '70's and '80's classic rock cassettes. Sam uttered an exasperated groan upon seeing this "dude come on, enough with the mullet rock" this earned him a mock glare from his brother as he growled "bite your tongue heathen". A laugh of triumph was elicited forth from Dean as he took a single cassette "house rule, driver picks the music" he paused as he slid the tape into the cassette player and smiled smugly at Sam "Shotgun shuts his cakehole"

Fifteen miles and one sufficient headache later Sam was ready to take a crowbar to the radio (and just maybe his brother) that was once again relentlessly and mercilessly pounding his head with what seemed to be the endless tunes of Metalica. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose wandering how he and Dean, the one currently singing along (amazing how he could be heard over the music) with Enter Sandman, could even be related

Dean couldn't help but laugh at all the fun this was, once again succeeding in fully annoying his baby brother. Seeing Sam with a headache as a cause of his humorous antics and Dean being the awesome brother he was turned the music back to an acceptable noise level that would only make you deaf in one ear. Grinning with pride he focused back on the empty highway of rural America, and if it wasn't his luckiest day, up ahead standing on the side of the road was a girl.

From far away he could tell she had long legs, which were currently being hugged by a pair of faded blue jeans and a white blouse with a flannel over shirt. Easing off the gas Dean pulled closer to the side of the road stopping in front of the girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair and an innocent smile played across her lips, and her hazel eyes were hinting she had a secret. Dean rolled down the window and leaned out smiling at her.

"Hey it's dangerous to be hitchhiking around here"

"Then would you like to be my knight in shining armor and protect me?"

Dean got out of the Impala and opened the back door "I'm a sucker for a damsel-in-distress" She smiled gathering what little she was traveling with and piling into the back seat, he reclaimed his seat in the front and started the car again pulling onto the road.

"So you got a name?"

"Lizzie."

"That's a cool name."

"Thank you it was my grandmother's"

Sam looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the statement, it was odd to hear someone speak of a name like she had inherited it from an ancestor. Only slightly paranoid Sam inspected the girl noting how she seemed to sit low and watch them both, she kept her hands moving and when she thought they weren't looking stopped smiling. The gleam in her eye is what unnerved him the most, the way the hidden secret was so obvious, but never the less Dean and Lizzie's conversation continued.

"So where are you heading?"

"Anywhere."

"Sounds like you're running away."

"You could say that."

"Running from what?"

"The police."

She said it with the utmost casualty as though you heard it everyday, and then go on to threaten the people helping you by pressing a knife to one of their necks. Sure enough, Sam found himself getting quite intimate with the shining piece of metal waiting to give him another smile in his neck. Dean turned his eyes wide similar to a deer caught in the headlights. "Son of a-" he started but was cut off by Lizzie "Keep driving, and you better watch your mouth, it's impolite to curse in front of a lady" He tightened his jaw and turned back to the road.

Sam was no longer concerned with the remnants of the headache he had from the much too loud music, instead he was more concerned with the headache that would come if they ticked this girl off enough. He silently hoped that she wasn't easily spooked, because then the potholes in the road would be the death of him.

Lizzie kept the knife close to his throat, she could feel the anger emanating from the one driving, it somewhat scared her, but she was in control here not them…right? She almost jumped when the Impala came to a sudden stop; Dean sat glaring at the steering wheel, if looks could kill. "Why'd you stop?" she tried to conceal any fear or nervousness though failed miserably.

Dean opened the door and stepped out walking towards the trunk and Lizzie followed pressing the knife close to his back. He smiled, his plan was going smoothly "Why did you stop!" she demanded this time, without turning around he gave a terse reply "out of gas."

He continued to the back of the car and proceeded to open the trunk, in the small cavernous space it was easy to find what he needed even with parts shrouded in shadow, he grabbed a single water jug, that sat next to a gas tank opening it he spun around splashing Lizzie with water. She backed away startled, Dean took the chance to grab the hand holding the knife and twisted it her fingers involuntarily opening, causing her to drop the knife.

Sam stepped out of the Impala as the knife fell to the floor, he saw his brother rummaging through the trunk again this time coming out with some rope that he used to bind Lizzie's arms behind her. He received a smirk from his older brother "So are we having fun yet?" this received a rolling of the eyes from Sam.

"So what are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know, leave her here."

"Dude, we are not going to leave her here!"

"And why not?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Dude, she just held a knife to your throat!"

"It's not like I like her" Sam started "It's a matter of principle" now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, but with a reluctant growl he grabbed Lizzie's arm and pushed her into the backseat receiving a string of expletives from the petite girl. Ignoring the curses he slid back into the driver's seat turning the key in the ignition, Sam also retook his seat looking confused "I thought you said-" Dean interrupted him still angry "I lied."

Luckily there was a town only about twenty miles away, they stopped and dropped Lizzie off at the local police station learning that she was suspected of robbing a store and shooting her boyfriend in the leg. Afterwards they hit a diner both thoroughly hungry, for a drink Dean stayed with water saying how they owed their lives to the liquid and he wouldn't cheat on it with another beverage (though he got a cup of coffee later). Sam glanced at his brother having finished his burger "So, did you learn anything from this escapade?"

"Yeah, it's always the pretty ones that are crazy."

"Anything else?"

"Um…Water saves lives?"

"Anything important?"

"Classic rock will never die"

Sam shook his head and stared at his brother unbelievably. Leave it to Dean to remain blind to whatever could be learned from a life threatening experience later he would probably skew the whole story so he could impress some girl. "The moral is don't pick up strangers" Dean looked confused for a moment then nodded "yeah I knew that, just seeing if you did" he paused "hey, it's like that movie The Hitcher" it was Sam's turn to look confused and Dean's turn to stare at his brother incredulously "do you know nothing of your cultural heritage!"**...............................**

**R&R**

**A/N: so tell me what you think I know not interesting but it's only a one-shot I would like to know what you think.**


End file.
